1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circularly polarized antenna device that transmits and receives circularly polarized waves.
2. Related Art
There is known a circularly polarized antenna device configured so as to combine a monopole antenna having a feeding point and an open end with a linear parasitic conductive element perpendicular to the monopole antenna, and provided therebetween with a power delivery section so that circularly polarized waves (polarized waves with polarization planes that rotate over time) are receivable (for instance, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-236656 (FIG. 2)
In the above-described conventional circularly polarized antenna device, there is a problem in that the parasitic element requires a length of ½ wavelength and is distanced from the ground plane, resulting in a large overall configuration area.